


Thin Walls

by xxnessan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluffy, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Names, M/M, Neighbors AU, Slow Build, Translated, but not heavy bullying you know, i can't rate this right now, i can't tag any other ship right now, past bullying, pianist student Roderich, slighty SpAus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxnessan/pseuds/xxnessan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich is a music student that just wants to be alone. And Gilbert is his annoying neighbor who hates his music and can listen through the walls. They already know each other from a not-so-happy past in high school, and Roderich is freaking out because he can't believe his living near the person he used to hate the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> God I don't know why I am posting this here. This ff is been writing in my native language which is portuguese so I don't know how this will be in english, if people will like it or just throw it away.
> 
> I am really putting myself in this work so I hope with all my heart that you like it!

There are few things more frustrating for me than being interrupted in the middle of a especially difficult sequence in the piano fair in the moment I was managing to hit it perfectly. The interruption was made of a particularly annoying way, which made me hit with ten fingers on the piano keys: the doorbell rang.

It was to avoid this kind of situation I decided to live in that apartment. My name is Roderich Edelstein, I am 21 years old and I am student of piano at the Music Conservatory of Vienna, currently studying the third period. When I joined the conservatory, to my parents it was an obvious choice I would leave home and live in one of the student apartments, sharing a room with another colleague. But I reiterated vehemently I did not want to have to share the house with someone, I do not bear the thought of having to split shifts to practice the instrument to anyone else. They didn’t seem to like a lot of my decision, but they ended strucking a deal with me. I rented a single apartment in a building located near the campus of the University of Vienna. It was a nice place where students, small families and young singles living. To bear the costs alone, I began teaching private piano lessons to children. Obviously not yielded much money but just enough to complement the bills that my parents helped to pay. It was a nice apartment, and I also made sure to install soundproofing to not disturb the neighbors and be able to practice the piano by the time I wished well.

But, apparently, some unforeseen could also happen, as the bell sounds in the middle of a hard workout as much as a Chopin Etude.

Of course, even frustrated and angry at being interrupted I got up to answer the door. I'm not a rude though. Moreover it was very strange and even curious that someone hit on my door at eleven o'clock.

When I opened the door, I furrowed a brow of confusion. Standing before me was as white boy I could judge albino, with platinum hair and red eyes. He wore a gray shirt and a half spent black pants, sweatshirt and was barefoot - even though it was a rather cold night - he had his arms crossed over his chest and and expression of irritation in his eyes. But worst of all was that he reminded me of something ...

“Can I help you?” I asked politely.

“Excuse me” he started with irritation in his voice traces. “But don't you have a watch? For God's sake, I know we're young and do not usually sleep early, but even incredible people like me from time to time decide to sleep early! For what all this noise?”

“Pardon?” I said, not really understanding the point of it.

He gestured with his hands, demonstrating his anger at my confusion.

“The thing” he pointed his finger at me, which was an extremely rude gesture, but I decided not to say anything for now. “is that you are playing for more than an hour! It's driving me crazy! I spent all day packing up the apartment, and ok, I'm really amazing to have been able to do this perfectly without anyone's help, kesesese. It's one of my abilities, of course, but I need to replenish my energy and I cannot sleep with you doing tan-nan-nan bam-bam-bam repeatedly and so loud!”

Well, I must say that I was barely able to answer his complaints while he talked and talked. I was appalled. Because I could not believe he was complaining about the noise - noise! – from my late night piano when I was absolutely sure that he could not listen to it naturally. Yes, because the walls of this building were not so thin, but anyway I did made sure to put some soundproof in the walls, windows and door so the sound does not bother the neighbors. And untill this day, for a year and a half I lived here, I never received a neighbor's complaint even I played until dawn, then to get on my door this albino boy extremely inelegant complain about the loud noise. I was pretty sure he was not my neighbor! Although I had the slight impression that I knew him.

“But ...” I started. “I beg your pardon, sir, but to until this date I didn’t received no warning about the time because my apartment is acoustically sealed.”

“Are you kidding me? Surely then you didn’t do it right, my dear neighbor.” He returned to point the finger at my face. “For I am perfectly listening to the sound of your piano in my apartment. I just wanted to sleep!”

I got my brows furrowed totally terrified. But after the initial shock, I cleared my throat and resumed a serious posture.

“I believe that it is impossible to you to have heard something, sir.” I insisted, totally incredulous.

The albino gave a mocking laugh and I could not help but feel the irritation all back, losing part of the attitude that I was trying to maintain.

“You will deny that you was playing, aristocrat?” He said outlining a smirk, trying to get a peek into my apartment.

“No, I ...” then I finally realized what he had called me, waking memory in the back of my mind. “What did you call me?”

“Aristocrat. Matched with you, right?” He said without a smile on his face. Until I noticed a slight frown, along with a slight weakening of his smile. “You...”

I felt something in my mind began to evolve, as if something were to show when we envision.

“I...?” I encouraged him, but without leaving the sensation on my mind.

But then he shook his head, breaking eye contact. I blinked a few times trying to understand what was going on and why that weird feeling when I looked at the strange neighbor.

“I'll have to call the cops if you do not stop, that's it. So how will you be?”

I let out an impatient sigh. I didn’t want to be defeated by that person but at the time I didn’t feel like any little to engage in a discussion. Furthermore something in my mind screamed that I already knew those crimson eyes and good thing it was not. Frowning I decided to give in, the clock struck close to midnight and in any case I would have class very early the next day to continue practicing.

“No need to call any authority. I think there was a misunderstanding but in any case I will proceed no further with the” I twitch my lips in a grimace that was for my disgust. “noise and you will not come to bother me. We understood, Mr ...?”

“Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt.” He added, holding out his hand to greet me, which was left in the air and responded to my face contempt. “You can trust I will not bother you ...”

He turned to leave and I was about to close the door when I heard him complete the sentence with a smirk on his lips.

“For now, Edelstein.”


End file.
